Draco Quest
by MasterThunda22
Summary: Two best friends Zkumey(Zee-co-may) and Orotou(Oh-row-toe) go on an adventure of the lifetime.When the duo come across two necklaces,which turns out to be rare jewel medallions that takes them to a realm of treasure,magic,strange animals,and...dragons! What new friends and adventure awaits these two?
1. Prologue

Hi everyone! Thunda here! Here's my first story here on , Draco Quest! You can also find the story **and **art on my DA account!

* * *

~=Thoughts

* * *

*Some random forest,mid-night..ish*

(It was dark outside in a strange moon was full and its bright light was shining down onto the sound of crickets,nocturnal animals and _some strange but beautiful faint howling/singing._Suddenly there was a loud big was in the there was another loud big creatures hurried through the the forest until they came to a large hurried inside to the cave.)

1st figure(female):Wow,this cave is huge!

2nd figure(male):Yeah,sure.I'm just glad that we're out of that forest.(Shakes loose leaves and twigs off.)It feels uncomfortable

1st figure(female): (playfully)Oh stop complaining wasn't that bad.

(Rex rolls his eyes)

Rex:Whatever.I'm just happy that I get to spend some with you Aqua.

(Rex gives Aqua a lovingly hug.)

Aqua:Me too Rex.(Returns the hug)

?:Umm...am I interrupting something?

Rex:~**YES!**~(~ =thoughts)

(Rex turned around to the intruder,bared his fangs with a growl,and spread his wings out in a defense way.)

Rex: (growls)Who are you and what are you doing here!

(The figure that stood before Rex Aqua was a tall male with brown hair that goes a little above the shoulders,has a slight tan and pointed has orange dragon eyes,a black and sandcolor shirt,gold and silver necklace with an emerald,wears a dark purple and blue cape with grey shoulder wears a purple/black top/shirt with yellow details,a belt with a sapphire on it,black pants,black **shoes** with three claws at the front.)

?: I am of no threat to the both of you.

Rex: How can we be so sure?

(The mystery figure put his arms out.)

?:If you don't believe me,you can crush me here now,I won't stop you.

(Rex was taken back by his response.)

Rex: Umm...okay.

(Rex stepped forward,but before he could take another step,Aqua moved up and stretch her wings out to block him.)

Aqua: Rex?!

Rex: What? He said I could.

Aqua: Rex...

Rex: (sighs)Alright Aqua.

Aqua:Thank you Rex. (Kisses him on the side of his snout.)

Aqua:Now,(turns to the mystery figure and ask nicely) what is a young man like you doing around here?

?: (calm and nice)I could ask the same thing about you two,your **_majesties._**

(Rex and Aqua both had shocked expressions on their faces.)

Rex: H-how did you know that?

?: Well,it's quite easy to see two royal dragons just by looking at you.

Rex and Aqua: …

?: Weeelll, are you going to answer my question?

(The two didn't answer for what seemed like like minutes…or in this case 20 seconds…until Aqua answered.

Aqua:It's…complicated.

?: (Nods his head) I know.

Rex: So are you gonna answer my question?

?: (Nods his head) Yes.I need to tell you something.

Aqua:What is it?

?: …A darkness shall fall upon this evil will come and try to conquer unlikely hero from a far away place shall be our savior.

(The dragons were shocked and confused.)

Rex: Okay but what does that have to do with us?

?: From what I read in the prophecy,it involves two dragons to help the heroes,and those dragons just happens to be you two.

Rex and Aqua: **WHAT?!**

Rex: Oh no. No no no. We already got one problem,we don't need another one.

Aqua: But Rex,this could be important.

Rex: But,Aqua…

Aqua: (Activating puppy eyes, =3) **Pllleeeeaaasssseeeee**?

Rex: ~Darn those puppy eyes~ (sighs) …fine.

?: , and one more thing,you can't tell your parents or anyone else about this meeting or about you two being part of the prophecy,okay.

(Both Rex and Aqua nod)

?: Good. Now I must go,it seems that our two saviors will be here any time now. (Turns and walks away.)

Aqua: Wait! We never got your name.

(The figure stops and turns around to the dragons.)

?:My name,is Dracure.

* * *

Well, what do think?

~Please comment and review! ~ :)


	2. Chapter 1

*Wednsday,June was the last day of school,the students were pouring out of school,with cheers and laughter in the was going to the buses,to their parents cars to get picked up,or walking the crowd were two special friends,Zkumey and was a tall girl with short black hair,earrings on each ears,blue jeans, a lightweight white sweat jacket and a pink was a boy who was a little shorter than has black/brown hair,blue pants,a red shirt and a black and blue jacket.*

Zkumey: I can't believe school's finally over!

Orotou:Good bye school,hello summer vacation!

Orotou:So,what are you gonna do this summer?

Zkumey: (shrugs) I don't know,I'll probably be at home mostly. What about you?

Orotou:It ,how about you come over a we can hang out.

Zkumey:Great idea!When?

Orotou:hmm...let's say this Friday.

Zkumey: Okay!

(And with that,they got onto their bus,which is the same bus,and took their seats across each other.)

(As the buses started to leave, the students waved goodbye to the teachers and they all waved goodbye and left the school grounds, Zkumey and Orotou sat back into their seats.

Everyone on the bus:**Hooray for SUMMER VACATION!**

* * *

**A/N: At my old school, the student would wave goodbye to the teachers as the buses drove out. **

**~Please comment and review!~ :)**


End file.
